1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to printing systems. In particular, embodiments of the present are directed to printing systems capable of transferring images to different types of media.
2. Related Art
High quality imaging for precision applications such as medical diagnostics typically require the use of large and expensive photographic equipment. This equipment is typically large, bulky and expensive. Additionally, such photographic equipment is difficult and costly to maintain.
Advancements in printer technology have enabled the use of stand-alone printers to provide high quality printing. Such printer technology has eliminated the need for costly and inconvenient photographic laboratories. Printing systems can perform precision imaging using processes such as direct thermal imaging or dye diffusion imaging on opaque media or transparent film. Unfortunately, typical systems for performing dye diffusion or direct thermal printing to provide image quality suitable for medical diagnostics are very costly. Additionally, these printers are typically bulky and occupy valuable space in a work environment. Furthermore, an operation which relies on precision requiring direct thermal and dye diffusion printer capabilities, such as a medical diagnostic center, typically needs to purchase and maintain two separate printers, one for direct thermal imaging and one for dye diffusion printing. The purchase and maintenance of multiple printers further contributes to high costs and inconvenience associated with typical printing systems used in environments requiring precision imaging.
There is, therefore, a need for simpler and more cost effective alternative for providing precision imaging capabilities to enterprises.